Nick Fury
Personality Nick Fury is, if anything, an astute judge of character. He is able to see the potential and skills of individuals and if they are willing to put there lives on the line to help the innocent. Fury is also a great leader and master strategist, this has aided him in his year as the directer of S.W.O.R.D. History Early History Fury started his military career at a young age and eventually rose through the ranks to become a commander of a small unit of men. Up until the Wraith war Fury and his men were some of the best infiltration units around, unfortunately his men were killed during a high risk mission and Fury himself barley got out alive, this resulted in Fury's right eye being damaged and going blind. Founding S.W.O.R.D After the war Fury started to see what the UNSC was becoming and that, though they do have humanity best intentions in mind that they will do anything to protect them even if that means killing innocent people from other factions. Fury left the UNSC and slowly but surly started his own organization which he dubbed S.W.O.R.D as "the weapon to defend those in need" its goal was to keep people save from those who wish to kill or enslave them, this including people from any race or background. Fury heard stories about the Adventure Group, a team of people who helped saved millions multiple times and once finding out they broke up he set out to create a team like them and sort out extraordinary individuals, this was called "The Avengers Initiative". Eventually the team was put together and it was soon shown how affective they were, after defeating V2 and team went on multiple missions while Fury watched over them as well as S.W.O.R.D and all its agents. The Fallen Soldier During a meeting with a contact on the UCR planet of Sina about the group known as the Foot Clan Fury was betrayed by the contact and attacked by assassins from the organization. Fury barley managed to get away and made his way to an abandoned warehouse where the Avengers (who he contact on the way there) met up with him. After explaining what has happened and that the planets government and S.W.OR.D might have been taken over by the Foot Clan, Fury devised a plan to get off planet. Chris, Thomas and Kirito went to get a ship while Kurohai tended to his wounds. Once the three managed to steal a ship (after nearly getting killed by an assassin from the Foot Clan) they flew it to the warehouse, however the assassin followed and ambushed Fury as he tried to get on and this resulted in him being impaled by the assassins sword and In his dying breath he told the Avengers to go and stop whatever the Foot Clan were going to do. Taking Back the Carrier A day after the attack, Septem and Elia (who were still on the planet and were not aware of the attack) were contacted by the planets local hospital that their "grand father" had been brought in. Once arriving the twins find Nick Fury in the hospital bed and he informs them about what happened and that he surived by using a drug that slowed his heart rate so he would not bleed out after being stabbed. After being omitted from the hospital, Fury tells the twins that they are going to take back the carrier. Once arriving at the docks they make their way through the carrier, taking out Mystic Night spies and worked together with agents to take back the carrier. After finishing up the took the carrier back into orbit and set off to find the Avengers. The Dragon Emperor After locating the Avengers on a lone astroid assuatling a dragon, Fury ordered the carrier to attack it and with its aide managed to take it down by making it fall into the star the astroid was falling into. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Good Category:Former UNSC Category:S.W.O.R.D